AK47-Beast
AK47-Beast is a VVIP assault rifle variant of the AK47 Knife featured in CrossFire. Overview The AK47-Beast is an exclusive skin of the AK47. It has a beast-looking plating on each side of the weapon. This weapon is considered one of the most excellent rifles for any purpose, since it delivers high damage (more than Ruger MINI-14) and has a higher accuracy compared to any other variant of the AK47 series. On the other hand, it still has the well-known AK-recoil, however the recoil has been decreased. It also has a faster reload speed than a normal AK47. The AK47-Beast has a faster bayonet knife stab than the normal AK47-Knife. But like its predecessor, the Beast sometimes fails to kill in one stab, if the arms or legs of the target are hit. 'Advantages' * High damage dealing. * High accuracy. * Medium-high rate of fire. * Fast drawing speed. * Fast reloading speed. * Usable bayonet. * Purchasable in Item Shop. 'Disadvantages' * Loses accuracy when sprayed for too long. * High recoil. * Very loud firing sound. * Bad spraying pattern. Availability * Available in all CrossFire versions. VVIP Features All versions= Fury (or '''Beast Red Eye') with glowing red eye on the weapon'' * Record Kill/Death - Yes/No. * 200% EXP bonus for the owner. * 30% EXP bonus for everyone. * 20% GP bonus for everyone. Beast without glowing red eye on the weapon * 200% EXP bonus for the owner. * 20% EXP bonus for everyone. * 10% GP bonus for everyone. |-| Indonesia only= A Variant * Kill/Death Save option. * 30% EXP bonus for everyone. * 20% GP bonus for everyone. B Variant * 200% EXP bonus for the owner. * 20% EXP bonus for everyone. * 10% GP bonus for everyone. C Variant * 200% GP bonus for the owner. * 20% EXP bonus for everyone. * 10% GP bonus for everyone. Note: * The A variant is equivalent to Fury on all other versions, while B and C variants are basically Beast on other versions. Variants BI_AK47-Beast_11th_Carnival.png|11th Carnival FoxHawl AK-47 Beast.png|FOX AK-47 Beast Imperial Gold.png|Imperial Gold AK47_BEAST_NOBLE_GOLD.png|Noble Gold AK47-Beast Piece.png|Piece AK-47_Beast_Prime.png|Prime AK-47_Beast_Punk.png|Punk Alternate Skins 11TH_CARNIVAL_SKIN.png|11th Carnival AG SKIN.png|AG PENGUIN ESPORT SKIN.png|Penguin Esport ItemIcon_3548.png|CFS 2017 CFS_2018_SKIN.png|CFS 2018 CFPL 2019 Skin.png|CFS 2019 Alternate Sounds Reality_Sound_Item.png|Reality Trivia General= * This weapon marks as the first VVIP weapon in CrossFire. * A lot of people have been complaining about AK47-Beast's VVIP features lack comparing to M4A1-S Transformers, despite that they have same price (in some servers AK47-Beast is even more expensive). However, this gun actually have hidden VVIP features (Fast reload and Special Attack) which are not mentioned on the Feature list, making it seemingly lesser-quality than M4A1-S Transformer. ** The K/D Save feature is actually more valuable than additional rifle ammo and Unexpected Luck, as it allows you to have a nicer profile whilst still able to upgrade your badge. More importantly, players who like boosting could easily clear their boosting record with K/D save option. |-| Japan= * CF Japan is the only version that offers AK47-Beast from the Capsule Shop, but the Red Eye (Fury) variant is still available in the VVIP mall. * An event in CF Japan where a 10-day AK47-Beast (along with Kukri-Beast) was given to all players who haven't logged in for atleast 50 days. |-| Vietnam= * CF Vietnam is the only version to features 4 AK47-Beast variants - two Beasts and two Fury variants with normal and Promotional price. The PR variants have been removed as of July 2013 patch and the normal variants take their price. ** This weapon was first released with an overpriced price of 3800 Vcoin (Fury) and 2900 Vcoin (Beast), which is the same real-life money value with CF China ($190 and $145 respectively) Despite VTC's efforts to try to boost the sale, the community simply couldn't afford it and thus only some rich players ever managed to get one. Because of this, the AK47 Beast's price has dropped after the July patch, and it now features the price from the promotional variant. Everyone who already bought the promotional variant did not have to pay the full price anymore. However, they get to keep the "PR" variant in their storages, they are not merged into the normal variants. ** AK47-Beast is no longer available in CF Vietnam - it has been removed from VVIP Shop quietly following June's patch without any official explanation, but one can easily assume that this gun is obsolated by the AK47-Knife Transformers so nobody wants to buy the AK47-Beast anymore. Nowadays, it can still be obtained via the Casino Royal Webmall if desired. However, VTC offered an event that allow players to trade away this gun for AK47-Knife Transformer, so if one were to buy it at its cheapest (500 vcoin), they can save about 1000 vcoin on Transformer variant via the trade (Which cost only 199/299 vcoin) ** After 1261 patch, both AK47-Beast and Fury has made it way back to VVIP Shop, along with color customizable system (there are two color packs, cost 39 Vcoin/each pack). Again, both of them got removed later in 1263 patch. |-| Philippines= * CF Philippines offered this weapon for free after logging in on the first and third day of Crossfire 2.0. ** On the third day, another AK-47-Beast was given, as compensation for server instabilities. |-| Indonesia= * CF Indonesia is the first version that implements VVIP System in CrossFire. * CF Indonesia is the only version has a different sound of this AK-47 when shooting. * This is the only VVIP weapon in CF Indonesia which has a damage bar and needs to be repaired, although doesn't cost any GP for it. ** There's no repair button for this gun so players can't repair it manually. They can only repair it if the damage bar has been decreased to a specific amount, then a notification will appear which gives the players an option to repair the gun or not. * CF Indonesia is the only version that offers three different AK47 Beast variant (CF Vietnam has 4, but two of them are duplicated from the original version). The A and C variant are also the only VVIPs up to date that don't grant large EXP bonus for its owner, and the B variant is the only VVIP that grants large GP bonus for its owner, something other VVIPs don't have. * AK47-BeastB can be obtained by trading 2000 LYTO forum diamonds point. Gallery Miscellaneous= AK47-Beast-RD01.jpg|Original Design AK47-Beast-RD02.jpg|Original Design #2 SGFX_se_vvip_shine_01.gif|Lightning 884219-500.gif|Spin (360°) Crossfire_2018-02-28_20-53-37-999.png|Color customization (Beast) Crossfire_2018-02-28_20-54-23-771.png|Color customization (Fury) |-| In-game= ak47-beast.png|Render AK47-VIPInferno.png|Render (Fury) AK47_BEAST_CFS_2017_RD1.png|Render (CFS 2017) AK47_BEAST_CFS_2018_RD.png|Render (CFS 2018) AK47_BEAST_CFS_2017_RD2.png|Side view (CFS 2017) AK47-Beast A.png|HUD (Fury) AK47-Beast B.png|HUD (Beast) 6c1b417afdd1435b8736973320a3beb1.jpeg|HUD (CFS 2017) AK47_BEAST_CFS_2018_HUD.png|HUD (CFS 2018) 03 - NpsInVL.png|Reloading 02 - bdiCYlF.png|Knife stab AK47_BEAST_CFS_2018_KNIFE_HUD.png|Knife stab (CFS 2018) |-| VFX Change= VVIP_Green_Light.png|Green VFX Videos CrossFire - AK-47 Fury - Weapon Gameplay CrossFire Vietnam AK-47-VIP Infernal ☆ CrossFire Vietnam AK-47-VIP ☆-1 AK-47 Comparison CrossFire Indonesia AK-47-Beast A ☆ CrossFire Indonesia AK-47-Beast B ☆ CrossFire China AK-47-Beast CFS 2017-0 Category:CrossFire Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Assault Rifles Category:AK-47 Variants Category:VVIP